The Punisher
by Fire Ninja
Summary: Sora's family is killed by crimelord Xemnas and must avenge them and kill the ones who left him for dead. Kingdom Hearts Punisher xover
1. A Broken Deal

The Punisher

I got the idea to write this after watching the Punisher and reading Ghost Rider by Black Scepter

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Punisher!

Tampa, Florida

At an abandoned factory, a yellow Lamborghini pulls up and 2 people step out with one wearing a blue suit and carrying a silver briefcase, walked up to a man with black hair, blue eyes. His name was Otto Kreig. His real name was Sora Shimomura.

"You're sure he can get us the weapons?" Asked the man in the suit.

"Yes. I met him in a hash bar in Amsterdam. He speaks German, Russian, Arabic," said the other man in a black dress shirt and pants. Then a man walked off the platform.

"Mr. Ansem's trust is not gained so easily. He doesn't like new faces. So tell me Axel, why am I looking at a new face?" Sora said.

"Otto Kreig, meet Marluxia Zaraki. He's not a cop," said Axel. Sora walked up to them and asked Axel, "Do you have the money?" Marluxia lifted the case into both hands and Axel opened the case to reveal thousands of 100 dollar bills in stacks. Sora took a UV light and ran it over the money and gave it to Ansem and he did the same and said something in Russian. 4 men brought a case each and opened them to reveal HK MP5K with retractable stocks.

"You like?" Sora asked.

"I like it," said Axel.

"We have deal?" Ansem asked.

"We have deal," Axel said and he stuck out his hand to shake but then a spotlight was on as a helicopter and FBI men and SUV's came out of nowhere and the men pointed their MP5's at them.

"What the hells going on?" Axel asked nervously.

"You brought a cop, Axel and he brought his fucking friends!" Sora yelled as he yelled a curse in Russian and pulled out a silver Sig Sauer P229 and the FBI were pointing at him.

"This is not good. My fathers gonna kill me," said Marluxia. Then a gunshot was heard and the FBI shot Sora down.

"This is not my deal. This is not my deal! I don't even know these guys!" yelled Marluxia. After he said that the Russians started shooting at each other and at Marluxia. Axel ducked to the ground, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. He then crawled over to Marluxia's body saying his name. Then a paramedic checked Sora for a pulse. There was none.

"I'm calling it in. 1:21a.m. Lets get them shipped," said the paramedic as he picked up Sora's body and drove to the morgue.

That's chapter 1! Please review.


	2. Sora's Retirement And A Pissed Xemnas

The Punisher

Today I was sent home from school because I was sick and I had time to finish this chapter off.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Punisher!

At a warehouse, the ambulance was backing up and the EMT's were rolling the bodies out of the back and opened the bags and then Sora rose up out of the bag and said, "God, I hate this job. What the hell happened out there? No one was supposed to die tonight."

"No. But we recovered from the blitz and stopped the spread," said the EMT as Sora took his clothes off.

"This isn't football," Sora said.

"No. Its a figure of speech."

"Well, get 'em I.D.'ed and get them to the morgue. And will someone get me my pants?"

A couple of minutes later, he walked into a room wearing a black ball cap, a blue shirt and black jeans and said, "Oh shit." There was a party for him leaving the FBI that said "Happy Retirement Sora" in black letters and the lead agent raised his glass of champagne and said, "To Sora Shimomura. The best agent, undercover cop, and best man I've ever known. What am I gonna do without you?"

"Get a girlfriend, Squall," Sora retorted and they all laughed. While the party was going on he and Leon were talking and Leon said, "Have fun in Puerto Rico, tell your folks I said hi and good luck." Then an agent came in.

"Agent Leonhart, its Marluxia Zaraki, Xemnas Zaraki's son. Should we handle it?" the agent asked.

"Nah. Besides, more work for the Tampa P.D., huh?" said Sora as he left for Puerto Rico.

Meanwhile, at the Zaraki mansion

A black Lincoln sedan drove up to the front door and the other son, Zexion Zaraki, walked up to his parents, who were sitting outside having dinner, and told them what happened to Marluxia. Larxene Zaraki dropped her glass of Sangria and collapsed into her husbands arms crying. Zexion then walked up to the Zaraki's right hand man, Sai'x Yamamoto, and said, "Bail him out. Bring him to the club."

Outside the Tampa Bay Police Station, Axel was walking down the steps onto the sidewalk when a car comes up and pulls over to where Axel is and he says, "Don't hit me. Don't hit me." The guys grab him and pull him into the car and drive to the club Heaven and Hell. When they bring him to the second floor they threw him to the floor and started to kick him. Then Sai'x said, "Axel let ask you something. What the hell inspired you to become Mr. International Arms Dealer?"

Then Axel said, "Hey, He buys pot from me. I'm sorry for the death of Marluxia but I didn't know that he would get shot. So, if you're gonna kill me could you leave my face alone? For my mother?" Sai'x then grabs him by the hair.

"Look we just posted your bail and I keep having the urge to send you back there to rot. But since I don't want the death of you on my conscience, You should tell Mr. Zaraki your sorry or I will personally shoot you in the head," he said venomously. Then a voice said, "He should be." They all turn around to see a tan man with orange eyes, long silver hair, and anger in his eyes. That man was Xemnas Zaraki.

"Now Axel, what would your father think of you? Your father, the man who gave his life for me. Well, the man responsible for my sons death must die," said Xemnas as one of the men gave him a Glock 27 and pointed at Axel but then pointed to the man who gave him the gun and shot him in the right leg.

"I told you to never let him out of your sight," said Xemnas.

"Mr. Zaraki, Marluxia told me to stay. Tell him Zexion. He thought he could impress you," said the bodyguard. Xemnas shot him a second time. He was dead.

"My son didn't need to impress me. Find out who broke the deal."

Chapter 2 everyone! Review! Sorry if it's so short, the next chapter will be longer. I promise.


	3. The Shimomura Family Massacre

The Punisher

I hope you don't mind that I made Roxas Sora's son

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Punisher!

At the Shimomura residence there were boxes everywhere either they were moving in or out. Truth: They were moving out. A woman with red hair and blue eyes grabbed a picture frame and put it in a box. Her name was Kairi Shimomura. Then she turned around to see Sora with his natural blondish-brown hair and a black gym bag at his side. She ran up to him and kissed and hugged him.

"I thought you said this was the last time we were moving," said Kairi.

"This is the last time," he said.

"Well tell that to your son. He doesn't believe me."

"Where is he?"

"You know." He walked outside with a baseball and said, "You know what I miss about Porkchop? He could catch a ball. No matter how hard you threw it, he always caught it," he said and then a voice came from the doghouse.

"Why are we always moving?" asked the voice.

"This is the last time," he said. Then a boy about 10 years old with blond hair and blue eyes, crawled out of the doghouse and said, "You said that when we were in New York and Virginia and now."

"When your older Roxas, I'll tell you why we had to move so much. Now lets go help your mom."

At a funeral

As the funeral was over and the mourners were leaving, the Zaraki family was getting into their cars and Xemnas told his son, "We'll see you at the house." Xemnas and Larxene were getting in their car and when Sai'x walked up and the window rolled down on Xemnas's side of the car. Sai'x handed him an envelope and said, "His name's Sora Shimomura. His aliases, contacts, even his death, fake. Served 2 years in the Gulf War, just got the London FBI desk. He's now at a family reunion in Puerto Rico."

"Well, maybe his death was real and maybe he came back to die again. Get your best together and catch a flight to Puerto Rico," Xemnas said. Sai'x started to leave when Larxene said, "Wait." She lifts her veil to reveal her jade green eyes.

"His family. His whole family."

"You sure you want this?" Xemnas asked. She nodded.

Puerto Rico

Sora and his family were walking on the beach when Kairi asks, "Hey dad, is that Wakka?"

"Yeah. Some folks around here call him the miracle worker," Sora's dad, Cloud, said. Unknown to them a boat full of assassins were on their way to the Shimomura house. At the house there was a dinner outside and Cloud tapped his fork against his champagne glass and said, "This is the first family reunion we've had in 5 years and that's too long. But when you put these two together, you get this," He grabbed Roxas's hand and pulls him up and continued, "my grandson. I just want to say that I love you."

After dinner was over Sora was walking along the shore when he heard Kairi behind him.

"Hey. You know what I can't believe?" he asked his wife.

"What?" she asked. He then picks her up bridal style and spins around and says, "I can't believe I'm home. I'm lucky to have married you."

"We're not lucky. We're blessed." The next day everyone was asleep except 2 people. Sora was standing in the door frame watching his son sleep. Then Kairi came up next to him.

"We should have another," Sora said to his wife.

"I'm ready." Kairi says. Roxas then wakes up and says groggily, "Another what?"

"Hey Roxy-boy." Sora greets.

"Come here." Roxas says. Sora walks over to the couch and sits next to him.

"They were selling T-shirts in town and one of them was cool and scary. Its supposed to ward off evil spirits." Says Roxas. He hands his father a brown bag.

"Did you know about this?" he asks Kairi. She shakes her head. He opens the bag and pulls out a folded black shirt and opens it to see a big white skull in the middle of the shirt.

"Like it?" Roxas asks his father.

"Like it? I love it." Sora tells his son. But little did they know that the assassins were walking up a river to the Shimomura house. There was a party at the house and everyone was having a good time. Roxas had pulled his mom away from everyone else to show her something. Sora was lounging in a chair with his feet propped up on the table until his dad came up and said, "I want to show you something." He lead Sora in to his old home and showed him his M1911 Colt .45 pistols and revolvers.

"You've done something to them." He said out of wonder.

"You could say that. I bored the chambers, customized the triggers and added some compensators. They used to be pretty good, now they're nail drivers." Cloud explained. At the beach Kairi was looking at what Roxas had seen. It was a stingray. Then a gunshot echoed throughout the air. In the house Sora and Cloud were looking out the window to see Sora's mom crying in pain before she fell down to the wooden deck dead. Then a series of shots rang out killing some people who were in the crossfire while others ducked under the table. Cloud tossed Sora a double barrel shotgun and the shells to go with it. One of the assassins walked up the stairs to the back door and when he kicked it open Sora shot him, sending him flying back onto the sand. The other assassins were killing any witnesses and one of them was trying to shoot them from behind a grill but when Sora got a clear shot he shot the propane tank. When they got to the deck they saw everybody there dead. Then Cloud was shot in the back by a Remington shotgun and the man and Sora were fighting when he pulled out a knife and tried to kill Sora with it. At the beach, Kairi and Roxas were under a boat and Kairi said, "I'm going to count to 3 and we're gonna run to the Jeep. Okay, 1, 2, 3!" They ran from to the boat to a truck with a boat attached to the back. One of them whistled, signaling the others that there were 2 on the run. When they got there they were already driving away. Sora, on the other hand, was still fighting the guy with the knife and managed to cut his cheek but when he was going to shoot him a big muscular man came out of nowhere and put him in a headlock. Then Cloud stabbed the man in the back and he and the man fell to the ground dead. Sora then grabbed a shotgun and ran to a motorcycle and rode to find his wife and kid. When he got there they were dead on the pier, face down. He ran to them and stopped right next to them and crouched down and clutched their bodies and while he was doing that the truck that had killed them drove and started to speed up to Sora. He jumped up and cocked the gun and fired and missed and tried to shoot a second time but was shot in the leg and fell to the deck when he got back up he was shot again and fired a round into the windshield and the truck swerved and ran into a building. They got out and the 2 with Uzi's picked him up and Zexion punched him across the face. Then he was kicked and placed against the wooden beams and they gave way and Sora ended up on the boats and they brought him out the port and Zexion pulled out a Berretta 93.

"My mother and father send their regards and this time they're not blanks. Any last words?"

"Kairi." Sora whispered before he was shot. Then Sai'x turned on the petrol pump and started to cover the wood with the flammable liquid. Then he took a container of petrol and poured it on the ramp and lighted the petrol but when it got to Sora, who was getting up, the liquid exploded and the force of it was so powerful it knocked him into the water.

Back in Tampa Bay...

After Zexion and Sai'x got back from their little trip the family went to the club to celebrate their sons avenging. At the club, they came in an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Axel saw them and said, "Big crowd tonight Mr. Zaraki. You look beautiful, Mrs. Zaraki." And she said, "Little prick." And she slapped a newspaper article in his hand and the headline read: Ex FBI Agent Family Killed. "Holy shit," Axel said to himself.

Back in Puerto Rico

A boat with Sora and Wakka in it rolled and stopped next to the shore and Sora walked out of the boat and into the house to grab what was needed. He picked up a picture and clenched his fist and punched the glass that kept the M1911 Colt from getting dusty. He then packed up every weapon that was there and walked out of the house to the beach and when he got to the edge he saw the black shirt that his son had given him before he died. He looks at it for a couple of minutes and then tosses the homemade crutch Wakka had given him and started to leave when Wakka said, "Vaya con Dios, Shimomura. Go with God." Sora says, "God's gonna sit this one out." And then he left.

Man...I stayed up till 1:00 AM writing this. Hopefully it was worth it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I kept my promise about this chapter being longer than the other two. Review and for the love of god NO FLAMES!!


	4. Information on the Zaraki's

The Punisher

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Punisher!

At a FBI Storage Facility, the container door opened and the silhouette of Sora grabbed a couple of wooden boxes that had his weapons in it and went to an abandoned apartment complex. The next day he got a black 1969 Pontiac GTO. He took out the V6 engine and got a V8 Magnum engine and replaced some parts and added some metal slides incase of someone tried to shoot him. Inside the apartment a girl was working on her uniform and heard the cars engine revving and so did the other 2 residents in the apartment and they came to the windows to see Sora working on the engine.

"It really loud. Is it supposed to be that loud?" asked a plump man.

"Hmm. Maybe." Said a skinny man with long silver hair.

"He hasn't slept all week." Said the girl with blonde hair.

"How do you know?" asked the first guy.

"Because I haven't slept all week." She replied.

"What do you think he does?" Asked the silver haired man.

"Maybe he's an artist." She said.

"Great." Said the silver haired one sarcastically.

"I'm late for work, guys. See ya," she said before she left.

"Bye, Namine," they both said. At the end of the day, Sora was sitting in his room drinking a glass of Jack Daniels. Then he put on a black shirt and got in his car and drove off.

Somewhere else Axel was at his car and he threw in his uniform he wears when he works at the Zaraki club.

"This is undignified." He said. Then a bright light had shined on him and when he saw where the source of the light came from he nearly shit his pants and said, "You're supposed to be dead."

When he and Sora got back to the apartment complex Axel was chained up and was hanging up side down, muttering.

"Lets talk," Sora said, startling Axel.

"You stay away from me, Shimomura! I have friends ya know!" Axel yelled.

"Let's talk about your friends," Sora said calmly, getting something out of the freezer.

"Make your own friends, buddy. I ain't saying nothing. If I tell you, they'll kill me." Sora then walks over to him and grabs him by the hair to face him.

"If you don't tell me, I'll kill you right now." He then plucks him on the nose.

"The Zaraki's tell me nothing!"

"Nothing," Sora muttered. He then walked over to his tool cabinet and says, "They pay your rent, legal bills. There must be something you should know." He then puts on goggles and ignites a welding torch.

"What's the torch for?"

"2000 degrees. Enough to turn steel into butter. It won't hurt at first. It's too hot, you see. The flame sears the nerve endings shut, killing them. You'll go into shock and all you'll feel is cold. Isn't science fun?" He then puts the torch on a piece of raw meat and puts a popsicle to his back, fooling him. Sora finds this amusing but Axel finds it cold and horrendous. Sora then takes the torch off the cooking piece of meat and says, "Smell that Axel? I'm burning off some of your fat." He puts it back on the meat and places the frozen treat back on his back.

"I'll talk! I tell you anything! Anything you want to know!"

"That's a good boy."

"Okay. Any discussion of money between the Zaraki's is handled by 2 Japanese guys. The Tanaka brothers. They control all the prostitution and gambling up and down the west coast. Tons of cash. They give their dirty money to Xemnas Zaraki who then transports it on a cigarette boat to his banks in Grand Cayman and then wires it back, clean as a whistle." Sora puts the popsicle in his mouth and went over to the chains and slowly let him down. Axel then stood and saw the cooked piece of meat and felt his backside. He then turned to Naruto.

"You are not a nice person. So what's up? You gonna string up Xemnas Zaraki and blowtorch him?"

"I like that idea. But I have something better in mind. And guess what? You're gonna help me. That's if you want to stay his lackey for the rest of your life."

"I hate the Zaraki's. All of them."

"I want you to tell me what they do, where, when."

"Xemnas Zaraki's a man of strict habits. He has first tee time at Tampa Springs at 8:00 a.m. Never fails. But the thing this man covets the most? The wife, Larxene. What Xemnas did to your family, he did that for her. Xenas knows every move this broad makes. Any man looks at her wrong, he ends up in Tampa Bay. Every week she goes to the mall, get her nails done, works out, and every Thursday she goes to the movies. And lets not forget Zexion, the son you didn't kill. Every girl in town swoons over him. What an asshole. Last but not least, Sai'x Yamamoto. Been with the family 25 years, family lawyer, CPA, consigliere, and a chain smoker."

At the Tampa graveyard

Sora had a chain wrapped around his headstone leading to his car and pushed the gas pedal making the car move forward and pull the headstone off its stand. He put the stone in the trunk of his car and drove to the Tampa Springs Country Club. When he got there he stuck the grave into to the 13th hole and walked off to his car and drove to the police station. Later when Xemnas came, his cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Dad, you're not gonna believe this." He then notices the tombstone.

"Oh, I think I might."

At the police station, reporters were asking question after the chief gave a speech. He and Leon were walking down the steps of city hall when they both spotted Sora wearing a black shirt with the skull shirt under it.

"Yo." Sora says simply.

"Sora? We thought you were dead! What happened?" Leon asks surprised.

"I got shot. I woke up. That's all I remember."

"Where've you been?"

"It's been 5 months since my family was killed and I don't see one man in jail."

"Obviously you're upset--" The Chief starts to say but Sora cuts him off.

"Upset? Is that the word? I used to get upset when I had a flat tire. I used to get upset when a plane was delayed. I used to get upset when the Yankees won the World Series. So if that's what up set means, then what am I feeling now? If you know the word, tell me because, I don't." Sora then turns around and walks off to his car.

Back at the apartment, a man was in front of Namine's door telling her to open up. Inside she was standing next to the door with her back on the wall holding a big kitchen knife. The other two heard this and the Silver haired man said, "Um, dude. It's kind of late." The guy says, "Yeah. What time is it in Hawaii?" Then the plump mans says, "You should leave right now!" The guy just ignored him. Then Sora walked out of his room and said, "Hey. Get out." The guy walks over and pulls out a butterfly knife and opens and closes it until Sora punches him dead in the face and pulls the open knife and closes it and says, "You shouldn't play with knives." Then he whacks him in the nose with it and the guy runs off. Namine walks up to him and says, "Thank you. I'm Namine. You're Sora."

"I used to be."

"Yeah. I know. The others are Riku and Cid. Riku is the one with the long silver hair and Cid... well, you should know who Cid is. We're really sorry about your family."

"Did you know them?"

"No. I also have a word of advice: Don't let your memories kill you."

Yeah I admit it. I made Cid fat. I know he's muscular in KH but he was fat in one of the final fantasy games.


	5. Demyx Heck

The Punisher

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Punisher!

It was a rainy afternoon in downtown Tampa. Everyone on the streets was trying to get to their destination dry. Sora wasn't even fazed by the rain as he kept walking to the Zaraki building. He snuck in through the back and waited in the cargo hold until one of the employees came by and he grabbed him and banged his head against a wall and threw him on the floor. The next guy that came said something in Spanish and Sora grabbed him and banged his head on a rail and threw him into the basket and pulled his card key off his neck. After he took that off him, he went to the elevators and went to the top floor and walked in to the place where all the money was being cleaned. When he got in there he saw 3 guys sitting there. One was reading a book, the second was putting the money through a processor and the last one was bundling the money while eating chili from a pot. Before he could get the spoon into the pot, Naruto took the pot off of the portable burner and the guy noticed this and Sora threw the contents in his face and banged the pot on his head and the guy fell unconscious. The other 2 tried to grab their guns but Sora whipped out a SPAS-12 shotgun and said,

"Get up and wheel the money out." After a few minutes they put all the money into one of the baskets went to the front windows and Sora pulled out a silver suitcase and said, "Fill that up." He goes to the window and puts two big suction cups on the window and pulls out a glass cutter and cuts the glass in a circle. While he is doing this one of the guys filling the suitcase said,

"You know whose money this is? You know whose building this is?"

"Xemnas Zaraki's."

"He gonna fuck your life up."

"He already fucked my life up," Sora said throwing the glass on the ground, picking up the shotgun and said to them, "Now, out the window."

Down in the lobby, there were 2 of Xemnas's assassins just sitting there. Then there was screaming outside and people ran outside. The guards ran outside to see that there was money falling from the sky. They walk back in to see Sora in a black leather trench coat, skull shirt, and black pants and combat boots.

"Good business, murder? Does Xemnas pay you for each one or does he get a group rate discount?" He sets the suitcase down and stares at them as if profiling them. He then moves the right side of his coat to reveal his fathers modified M1911 Colt. The other 2 pull back their coats to show their weapons. Both had Glock 27's. They all grab their guns but Sora had the upper hand. He was faster and had 2 guns. He shot five .45 ACP rounds each into both men. And put his Colts back in his holsters and walked out.

Back at the apartment complex, Cid and Riku were reading the file on Sora.

"He speaks 6 different languages, and did 2 tours with 12th Special Ops CTU." Riku said.

"What's CTU?"

"Counter Terrorism Unit." Then a loud noise was heard outside and they both crept to the door and opened it to see Sora walking with a black duffel bag. They kept looking until they both fell on top of each other.

"Hi there." Cid said. Sora walked back into his room and the other 2 got up and walked back in to their rooms. Sora was sitting in his room, drinking his Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey and remembering the last words his family said before they died. He then hears a gunshot of when he was supposed to die. He dropped his glass of whiskey and it broke on impact to the floor.

At the Zaraki mansion...

At the mansion, Xemnas was sitting at his desk with Zexion and Sai'x on the other side.

"How is he alive? I don't know, Sai'x. I wasn't there! Now, why is he still alive? That's an interesting question. Maybe he's still alive because he was meant to suffer more, I don't know."

"He's daring us." Sai'x said.

"No, he misses his family and he wants to die. He's asking for help, so let's help him." Xemnas retorted. After a moment of silence Xemnas asks, "The Tanaka's call?"

"Yes. They'll be here tomorrow morning."

"You invited them to this house?"

"They invited themselves, Xemnas." The next morning, the Tanaka brothers, Xigbar and Xaldin, were waiting in the backyard of the Zaraki mansion. When Xemnas came down to greet them, Xaldin asked, "What is with this weather? I've seen it rain where it floods, but never in my life have I seen it rain 100 dollar bills. I've heard that you lost 50,000. Look, Xemnas, we want our money, alright? Do you want us to find another banker?"

"No."

"Glad we understand each other." And they left. Sai'x walked up to Xemnas and says, "In 48 hours, Sora Shimomura will be a memory. A hit man from Memphis. The best."

"Good."

At a local diner...

At the diner, Sora eating his breakfast at a lone table while Riku and Cid were eating their pancakes while Namine served them. Then Riku asks, "What's he been doing for the last few days?"

"I don't know. Probably drinking his life away." Then the door opens and a man with blond hair, styled in a mullet, wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants, and carrying a guitar case came in.

"Morning sir. Sit anywhere you like." The man nodded and sat down and popped opened his guitar case while Sora flicked the safety off of his gun. When he saw a guitar being pulled out, he sighed in relief. When he was about to grab his fork he hears music. He looked up and saw the man playing a tune and singing,

"I can hear what you're thinking

All you doubts and fears

And if you look in my eye in time you'll find

The reason that I'm here

In time all thing shall pass away

In time you may come back some day

To live once more

Or die once more

But in time your time will be no more" He strummed the last few chords on the song before putting the guitar back in his case and walked up to Sora.

"Do I know you?" Sora asked

"I know you. You're that boy in the newspaper. Came back form the dead."

"I didn't catch your name." Sora said. The man stands the guitar case up and Sora sees his name on there. It says, "Demyx Heck". Naruto remembers the name and Demyx says, "You like that song? I wrote that for you." He walks to the door and turns back to Sora and says, "I'm gonna sing it at your funeral."

At the Tampa Bridge, Sora was sitting in his GTO, waiting for the bridge to go down all the way. He then sees a green 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner drive up to him really fast. Sora brushed it off at first until he saw it gaining speed he pushed down on the gas pedal but it only caused the car's tires to create smoke and go at a slow pace and the other car hit Sora's GTO in the left quarter panel near the trunk. Sora tried to accelerate but he couldn't since he was in a high gear. The man driving the Plymouth came out to reveal Demyx Heck with a Thompson sub-machine gun firing at Sora. Sora put up the metal slides and he waited a few seconds before putting the car in 1st gear and driving up the angled bridge while Demyx was shooting at him. When Sora landed on the other side, it was a little bumpy but when he composed himself, he swerved to the left because of a girl getting a soccer ball out of the road. He then tried to turn but a blue Chevy Cobalt was in his path and when he crashed, he was sent on his 2 right tires and landed upside down and when he slowed down and stopped, Sora heard the Plymouths engine and started to crawl out and pull up his right pants leg. Demyx came out with a Smith and Wesson .357 Magnum revolver and Sora pulled out a switchblade.

"You are one dumb son of a bitch; bring a knife to a gunfight." When Demyx pulled the hammer back on his gun, Sora pushed the button the his switchblade the blade came flying out and hitting Demyx in the main neck artery letting him bleed for a few seconds before exhaling his last breath and falling onto the road, dead.

That's Chapter 5! Review please!


End file.
